1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing a tone/announcement over a wireless network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing a multimedia tone (for example, a Ring Back Tone (RBT)) and a multimedia announcement for a video phone service based on H.324M in a circuit switched wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide a multimedia service over a wireless network, IP based technologies (for example, SIP, H.323 and the like) are generally considered. However, an IPv4 network has not yet been optimized to process delay sensitive applications (for example, video phone, video conference, VOD, etc.) among services provided through a wireless link. Further, in an IPv4 network, it is not only difficult to transfer IP packets due to a high bit-error rate related to a wireless link, but there are insufficient IP addresses to assign to all of the IP-enabled mobile phones. Accordingly, provision of multimedia services using an IP network will be delayed. That is, before an IP backbone network supporting IPv6 and Quality of Service (QoS) is available, multimedia service provision via the IP network will be delayed.
Accordingly, it is expected that multimedia telephone services based on H.324M provided will be provided in circuit switched wireless networks.
H.324M is an end-to-end protocol which provides video phone service in a circuit switched wireless network. Although the H.324M can perform an end-to-end process between two H.324M terminals, it cannot provide a function to connect to another H.324M terminal (for example, a “multiple call leg”) after end-to-end processing.
Therefore, the H.324M cannot support added service functions requiring the multiple call leg (for example, call transfer (CT), conference call (CC), call waiting (CW), etc.). Further, the H.324M cannot provide a variety of services such as a multimedia RBT/announcement which require an added service function related to a multiple call leg such as CT.
For example, in order to provide RBT/announcement services, first, the wireless network may have to perform end-to-end communication between a transmitting terminal and an RBT/announcement system, and then end-to-end communication between the transmitting terminal and a receiving terminal when the RBT/announcement ends. That is, in order to provide the RBT/announcement services, the wireless network must support the multiple call leg. However, current H.324M standard protocol cannot provide such a multiple call leg.
Accordingly, there is need for a separate method of providing a variety of multimedia services such as RBT/announcement, etc. for video phone service based on H.324M over a circuit switched wireless network.